Jack's Little Pirate Daughter
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] Lily finds out she's actually Jack's daughter, and learns this one day at Port Royal. Later on, she learns of a treasure that could make all her dreams come true. Rated PG13.


**Jack's Little Pirate Daughter**

Author's Note: Yes, my first Pirates of the Caribbean story.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. There, I said it.

* * *

Lily-Rose Melody Turner always wanted to be a pirate. She would head down to the docks and play around on the Dauntless, pretending she was steering. "Will, some things we just can't keep from her," Elizabeth Turner said, looking out her bedroom window and out to the sea. "And this is one of them." 

"I understand, but for heaven's sake, she's ten years old! We have to tell her that we aren't her parents, and that her name is Lily Lin Sparrow," Will replied, looking at his darling wife. They were arguing about Lily.

Lily arrived back into the house, her dark brown hair was braided, yet some of it was sticking out of its hold. She was panting, the reason being that she ran from the dock to the mansion all the way on the hill. Her cheeks her red, and she was slightly bent over.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a voice shouted, "Royal Authorities. We're here for a girl by the name of Lily Sparrow."

"What's going on, mum?" the little British girl asked, being pushed to Elizabeth's bedroom window where a rope hung from the curtain. "The authorities are here for you. Listen carefully. There will be a man named Jack at the dock with a ship. He'll be waiting for you. He'll tell you everything and more. Understand?"

Lily vaguely remembered hearing about a man who her parents called "Uncle Jack". Lily grabbed the rope and looked reluctant.

"Just go!" Will said in a hurried tone, looking at the guards that were searching the house.

She took one last look at her parents and jumped from the window, swinging from the rope.

The men outside took notice of this and followed the brunette, seeing her land at the dock and break into a run. They spotted a daft-looking man about fourty years of age, and saw her stop to talk to him. "Are you Jack?" she said, panting as she turned her head, seeing the authorities closing in on her, and looked at the man. "It's important. My parents, William and Elizabeth Turner, they told me to come to you."

"Aye, I be Jack. You must be Lily. Come with me, I'll get ye out of this sticky situation." She followed him aboard, and saw the navy looking at the ship. "What would they want with me? I'm not Lily Sparrow... I'm Lily-Rose Turner. They must have me mixed up with someone else," Lily said, trying to calm herself down.

Jack looked at the locket Lily wore and raised it to his face. "Lily Lin Sparrow is what this says. 1800. The birthyear."

"How did you know that?" Lily asked, still not getting the hints.

"I'll tell ye everything the Turners told me to tell you."

They set away from Port Royal.

"We'll get you soon enough, Miss Sparrow. You'll pay." Gilette said, turning to face his little "army".

"And you, Jack Sparrow, will be hung for hiding her for so long, mark my words. Men, tell Admiral Norrington she got away." They complied and left.

* * *

On the ship, Lily found herself below deck in the galley, waiting for the captain. Jack walked in, picking up a green apple, and sitting down with his feet on the table. "So... Lily, aye? I bet ye think the people o' Port Royal be nuts, considering you be a Turner; or so ye think," Jack said, taking a bite out of the apple, and look at her, a little smirk on his face. 

"My mother told me that you needed to tell me something?"

"The... Turners. They aren't yer parents. In fact you aren't related to them in any way whatsoever."

Lily looked at him, confused. If they aren't her parents, then who is?

"Then who is?"

Jack stood up, swaying a little bit from side to side, due to his Rum drinking, although it was hard to tell, considering the ship was on the water, and the waves could've caused it. "Dear Lily, I be yer father. Savvy?"

She nodded no. "To make matters clearer, that locket ye be wearin', you thought the Turners gave it to you? Ye be wrong; I gave it to you when I left them with you. It has yer real name on it: Lily Lin Sparrow. None of this Lily-Rose Melody Turner business. This is why the authorites were lookin' fer ye."

"Is that why they were looking for me? Because I'm your daughter?"

Jack nodded, a slight jingling noise was heard, due to the immense jewlery that was intwined with his greasy black hair.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl. I will teach ye to be a GREAT captain. Now, let me introduce ye to me crew."

They walked above deck where Jack yelled an order for the crew to assemble. He walked down the line to where Anamaria was standing. "This," Jack said, setting his hand on Anamaria's shouler, "is Anamaria. If them bloody bastards ask who yer mother be, just say Anamaria is. Savvy?" Lily nodded.

Jack walked over to Mr. Gibbs. "This is Mr. Gibbs, me right-hand man. Has a problem with women bein' aboard, and probably always will. The rest of you scallywags, introduce yerselves to me daughter, Lily."

The crew stood still (except for the occassional leaning forward to see the poor girl) and looked at the 5'4" tall girl with dark brown hair and eyes, and they looked at Jack to see if he was kidding. "Do ye need to be send to the Brig?" The crew shook their heads (except for Mr. Cotton, as he wasn't paying attention; instead the parrot nodded). "Welcome to the Pearl, Miss Lily," they said in unison ("Welcome aboard!" Mr. Cotton's parrot said in it's normal monotone).

"Back to work you scabberdogs!" Captain Jack Sparrow yelled and turned to the wheel, taking his position behind it and opened his compass. "Iffen ye need somethin', either ask me or Anamaria," he said, turning the wheel to the left, sneaking a glance at his compass, and slightly turning the wheel to the right. "... And I might need to hang one of my crew members from the mizzenmast as punishment," he added, watching the lone crew member looking around as if he had never seen the Pearl before.

* * *

Will paced the room, thinking about Jack and Lily. "Will," Elizabeth said, sitting in the armchair, watching her husband pace back and forth with her eyes. "I'm sure she's fine. Afterall, we can't keep worrying about her. She's not our responsibitlity." 

Will looked her in the eye. "We were breaking the law, Elizabeth. We were holding a PIRATE in our household. We raised her. I can't help it."

"I expect they'll be Tortuga within a few days time. She'll be taught pirate ways. It's her fate."

Elizabeth opened her book. "Why were they after her?"

Will looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Because she's the only descendant of Jack's, and she might know information. That's why."

Elizabeth got up and walked up the stairs, getting half-way up before saying, "I'm going to bed. You can go to your smithy if you want. Contemplate about it. Wake me up if something happens."

"If something does, I won't let harm come to you."

"Will, remember what happened last time? I was kidnapped by Captain Barbossa. On another note, who's Lily's mother?"

Will looked puzzled. "I myself don't know."

* * *

This story takes place thirteen years after the events of PotC (assuming PotC took place in 1790). So, didja like it? 


End file.
